


Power

by liamschimera



Series: Murder Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Blood and Gore, Dark!Theo, Death, Evil Liam Dunbar, Evil Theo Raeken, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Resurrection, Ritualistic Sacrifice, dark!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: “No, you look at me.” Theo snarled, sitting up as best he could as tears fell down his face now. “You watch me bleed out, you watch me die. You spineless fucking coward.”





	Power

Blood bubbled past Theo's lips, causing the alpha to choke as Liam watched with a hardened stare. The former chimera looked up at his mate, tears in his eyes. Betrayal in his gaze. The beta turned away, unable to watch. 

 

“No, you look at me.” Theo snarled, sitting up as best he could as tears fell down his face now. “You watch me bleed out, you watch me die.  _ You  _ **_spineless_ ** _ fucking coward _ .” 

 

The Alpha with his stolen eyes, his stolen pack. He doesn’t know how he fell this far, he doesn’t know how it came to this. All he knows is how it started.

 

It was dark, darker than Beacon Hills had ever been. But Theo had been planning this night for a while and it had to go perfectly. He watched Parrish and Liam bring Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski forward. Once they’re presented in front of him Theo forces their heads down onto the stump of the nemeton like it’s a chopping block, their necks exposed and fear shimmering in their eyes as they dart down to the bodies of their children laid out at the foot of the tree.

 

“A little bird once told me that you two were almost sacrificed here once before.” He murmured, pulling out a long ceremonial dagger, the hilt adorned with jewels as he twirled it between his fingers. 

 

“You won’t get away with this.” The Sheriff hissed, glaring up at Theo with tear filled eyes. 

 

“Oh, Sheriff...I already have.” He laughed, licking his lips and lifting the dagger. 

 

He looks up, Morrell nodding at him. He smirks and grabs the Sheriff by his hair lifting him by it and slitting his throat. He’s quick to do it to Argent as well. As their blood runs into the rings of the nemeton Morrell begins to chant in Gaelic. The area around them begins to glow, the wolves and hellhounds eyes glowing with it. 

 

There’s a stench in the air, the smell of a rotting body and dark magic; It mingles with the fresh scent of blood as the nemeton awakens and accepts its sacrifices. There’s a sharp burst of wind and then nothingness, the world goes still and deathly silent. The bodies laid out at the foot of the tree jolt as though struck by lightning, arms and legs trembling as the dead come back to life. Two hearts begin to beat, the tempo far too slow to be entirely human or completely alive. Loud gasps ring out, breath being sucked in through pale blue lips as fingers claw at the soft soil beneath them.

 

Walking around the Nemeton Theo watches them carefully, Liam already has his claws out. Parrish glowing with fire as Stiles and Allison both look up at Theo. His eyes flash down at them as he crouches, in response, their skin glowed with Gaelic runes. A result of the magic of the nemeton which gave them life. 

 

“You belong to me now, to us. To our pack.” He nods towards Parrish and Liam, the two previously dead teens heads turned. Their skin no longer glowing now a sickly pale grey, they were neither dead nor alive. Their heartbeats sluggish in their chests, breathing hardly there. 

 

“This is the part where you say, “Yes, Alpha. We are yours.”...” Liam growled, mouth full of fangs. Blue eyes locked on the two. 

 

“Yes, Alpha. We are yours.” They spoke in tandem, voices garbled with something powerful. Something dark. It made Theo smile. 

 

Theo turned away like he had once before a long time ago and began walking away. Once again leaving behind dead bodies, a pack following behind him. 

 

So how did he get here? Bleeding out on the cold hard ground of a cemetery in front of Scott McCall’s grave? In a graveyard filled with the deceased. Adding one more body to it? Theo snarled up at Liam, fangs snapping as Liam played with his heart. Fingers curling around it. 

 

“Do it! I know you have it in you, baby boy. I’ve seen you kill, I’ve seen you laugh as they died.  **So. Fucking. Do. It.** ” 

 

“I did it for you!” Liam spoke harshly through his fangs, breathing hard and fast as he glared down at the chimera turned alpha. “I killed my alpha, I killed my family!” He snarled, gripping tighter at his heart causing Theo to cough and sputter, fresh blood splattering against his chin. 

 

Theo began to laugh despite the pain, despite the betrayal. “Gonna get yourself a pair of pretty red eyes, aren’t you, baby?” He smiled, reaching up and grabbing his mate’s wrist, forcing the hand in deeper. His rib cage cracking even more from the pressure. “This isn’t about Scotty boy. This is about **_power_ ** .” There was blood in his teeth and pain in his eyes but he continued to smile. “Go on, Li. Get your power, like a dog gets its fucking bone.”

 

With a snarl Liam ripped his hand out, blood shooting out and splattering across his face. He lifted up Theo’s heart, baring fangs at his mate as the blood dripped onto the empty cavity that was now Theo’s chest. The former chimera, the alpha just stared up with tears clinging to his eyelashes and the red slowly leaving his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, shaky and small. 

 

“Good job.” He rasped, chest rising and falling, rising and falling...until...

 

Theo grew still, head falling back and a final tear slipping from his lifeless eyes. Liam looked up, face illuminated by the light of the full moon as his red eyes shined in the dark. He let out an agonized howl and when his head dropped back down. There was no trace of remorse, no regret. There was only the power coursing through his veins, there was only the alpha and his pack of murderers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had an absolute blast writing this fic and I want to tell you that even though this is the end. This can't be the end, I might find myself coming back to this fic one day. Only time will tell, I want to thank Amanda and Sammy for enjoying this fic so much and giving me the inspiration to continue it. So this one's for them.


End file.
